


Restless Little Bird

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Series: I’ve Got You (You’re Safe Now) [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Merlin (Merlin), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Guilty Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sleep Deprivation, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: Merlin can’t recall, for the life of him, when was the last time he managed to sleep without issue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: I’ve Got You (You’re Safe Now) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939345
Comments: 30
Kudos: 554





	Restless Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?**  
>  **Exhaustion** | Narcolepsy | **Sleep Deprivation**

Merlin honestly wonders if his mentor and the Crown Prince have reached an agreement to make him lose precious hours of sleep, not even letting him take a breather; without an ounce of exaggeration, he has been running ragged for the past month by Gaius and Arthur.

Do this Merlin!

Don’t lie around there, Merlin, you need to pick up herbs!

Do that Merlin!

Don’t be lazy, Merlin, you must attend to these potions in my absence!

Oh, and there was also the constant threats to Arthur’s life added to the mix, because _now_ that the Crown Prince knew of his magic, the assassination attempts had increased by the thousand to compliment Merlin’s misery.

The worst part is that the consequences of his lack of sleep went unnoticed by everyone.

… Or simply, no one cared.

(He was trying hard to not think about that one)

Merlin would take a look at himself in the mirror and sigh at the bruising under his eyes, wondering if it would be considered treason to sneak into Morgana’s chambers to steal the powder she and the other noblewomen apply to conceal the eye bags-

Shaking his head, the warlock would then murmur a spell to at least alleviate the swollen bruising before casting another to get rid of facial hair, because right now he did not trust his hands to handle a blade near his neck and the last thing Merlin wanted was to accidentally kill himself.

He’d also become so much clumsier, to a point that even the raven was exasperated at oneself; the warlock had officially lost count of how many times he’s tripped and scratched his knees, nearly dropped glass vials holding precious medicine and loosen his hold on Arthur’s armor.

One time Merlin even swore he saw little colored lights around him thanks to the exhaustion.

It came to the point that one night the warlock did managed to crash onto his bed at a reasonable hour-

Sleep avoided him.

Merlin could not believe the nerve of his own body betraying him like this.

But perhaps the worst treachery came from Gaius’s sleeping tonics, which did nothing by forcing the raven to sleep; oh no, instead the famous medicine just made him more tired-

And there was no sleep.

Balling his fists onto the blankets and the pillow, Merlin cried tears of frustration.

By the time dawn broke, the raven had resigned himself to another day of exhaustion.

* * *

It all comes to a head that same day.

Because- you know.

Destiny hates Merlin.

And destiny also likes messing with Merlin, because leave it for the day in which he couldn’t get an ounce of sleep, the day that he’s ran onto more doors and walls that he can count, the day in which his magic is practically having to drive his body to function-

To be the day Arthur greets him with a table full of weapons to polish.

And a dirty room to be cleaned.

And fix his clothes.

And fluff and puff the pillows.

And Merlin feels so drained to this point that the only thing that he manages to say is-

“What the **_fuck_** , Arthur”

He was weary, alright?

… Did he mention he was tired? Because he was tired.

Arthur, for his side, gaped at him.

“I beg your pardon, _Mer_ lin?”

“Then beg” Merlin muttered as he approached the table filled to the brim with weapons, squinting at them as Arthur spluttered, “Is that a toy sword?” he asked with exasperation as he picked up the little weapon, inspecting it with bemusement.

“My first _proper_ sword, yes” the Crown Prince answered dryly.

“It’s a toy sword and you know it” the warlock replied at the same time he waved his hand and locked the chambers before commanding his magic to clean up the room and fix up Arthur’s clothes.

“ _Mer_ lin!” the blond exclaimed in panic, coming up to him and grasping his hands, “Are you mad? Right in my chambers?”

Merlin simply gave him a dead stare.

“I closed the doors when I came in and I just locked them” he said while raising an eyebrow, “And I am too fucking exhausted to do everything by hand, so let me have this”

Arthur pursed his lips, looking unsure.

“But Gaius says that’s you being la-”

“If you even dare to finish that sentence, I will turn you into a half ass, half toad and cut your cock off” Merlin hissed, pushing the Crown Prince out of the way as he went to pick the first weapon he could see, which happened to be the toy sword.

“What in the seven hells is wrong with you today?”

“Nothing” the warlock gritted out, choosing to ignore the seeming concern on the blond’s voice. He hasn’t cared for the past month, why is he caring now?

“Come now-” a callused hand was placed on his shoulder in a surprising gentle hold that reminded the raven of the time his magic was revealed, “You’re being snappy, and in all honestly the last time I saw you smile was a fortnight ago. Tell me”

“You don’t care” Merlin said, shrugging Arthur’s hand off with growing resentment, “You haven’t bothered all month, and now that I’m showing my anger you suddenly ‘care’”

Evading the Crown Prince trying to touch him again while stifling back a yawn, the warlock picked up the whetstone to begin sharpening the sword with strong, swift practiced strokes.

“Honestly, I’ve been like this for more than a fortnight, and now someone says something! And it’s when I show attitude, how wonderful to know people care when I’m angry and not when I’ve quite obviously been sleep-deprived, not that you pompous arrogant ass would know anything about that-”

“Merlin!”

“ _What_ -!”

“You’re bleeding!” the alarmed voice of the blond cut him off.

Perplexed, Merlin looked down to his hand-

And realized that Arthur was right.

In his tired state he’d been clutching the sword not by the handle, but by the blade.

The recently _sharpened_ blade.

“Oh”

Because to this point Merlin didn’t know what to say. He simply stared at the blood, feeling numb. 

“ _‘Oh’_? _That_ is your reaction?!”

Was it him or was Arthur’s voice coming out like a squawk?

Almost in a daze, Merlin blinked and suddenly found himself seated in the Crown Prince’s bed as a seemingly frenetic Arthur wrapped a bandage around the raven’s left hand while the murmuring things like _‘idiot’_ and _‘bumpkin’._

“What the hell caused this, Merlin?” Arthur asked once his noticed the warlock had come back onto himself.

“A sword” Merlin deadpanned.

“Yes, I know that” the blond replied with slight exasperation, “I mean- all this-”

Merlin felt his eye twitch.

“IT’S BEEN YOU AND GAIUS, ALRIGHT?!” he finally exploded with anger as he felt tears of frustration begin to run down his cheeks while Arthur jumped in surprise.

“You both have been running me ragged around, ordering me to do things without allowing me to catch a break! If I try to, Gaius will tell me to stop lying around, and you will order me to get you- I don’t know- a new coat from the seamstress!” the warlock kept on yelling, his magic feeling like a buzz under his skin.

Arthur seemed to have gone mute with shock.

“And then! _Then!_ Then, I have to stop the new assassin of the week that’s gone after you for whatever reason, and since they oh so like to scheme in the fucking middle of the night, I also lose sleep!” Merlin balled his fists, not caring if he accidentally aggravates his wound, “And then-” he hiccupped, drawing his knees up to his chest, “And then I get home, and you both call me lazy” he whispered, the fight leaving him, “Like everything I did or do… doesn’t matter at all”

The Crown Prince was silent for a while.

Merlin didn’t know what his expression was, he was currently avoiding looking at him, feeling slightly mortified but also not regretting the outburst.

“I’m sorry”

The warlock nearly gave himself whiplash by turning to look at the blond-

And was astonished to see the complete and utter regret on Arthur’s face.

“…What?”

This had to be a sleep-deprived hallucination.

There was no way Arthur had apologized.

None.

“I said I’m sorry”

_Huh._

“I’m so, so sorry, Merlin” Arthur repeated, sapphire eyes full of sorrow, “I-” the blond pursed his lips, “I should have said something sooner, and I shouldn’t have saddled you with a dozen chores”

“Is this really happening?” Merlin asked, feeling dizzy, “Are you seriously apologizing?”

“Yes” the Crown Prince replied with bright eyes, “Yes, I’m apologizing. Should I declare myself a prat too?”

The warlock felt a smirk begin to form.

“Well...”

Arthur huffed.

“I’m a prat” he said, taking Merlin’s uncut hand, “And a clotpole. And an ass”

“And a dollophead” Merlin added with a small laugh.

“… That’s not a real word, _Mer_ lin” Arthur deadpanned, but there was a tiny quirk to his lips.

“Of course it is”

“Describe, dollophead”

“In two words?”

“If you must”

“Prince Arthur”

The Crown Prince broke into a laugh.

“You made it up”

“All words are made up” Merlin replied with a grin, raising his uninjured palm to stifle another yawn.

Arthur chuckled lightly before sighing as he got up.

“You really need to make up for lost sleep, huh?”

The raven simply hummed.

“If I didn’t use my magic to partially hide the rings under my eyes, you would think me dead”

“I mean, you do look dead on your feet” Arthur said in a jest tone.

Merlin glared.

The Crown Prince pursed his lips for a moment, scratching the back of his head before his face lit up.

He then completely surprised Merlin by approaching the other side of his bed and beginning to make way for someone who was preparing to sleep-

Before approaching the warlock and unclasping his boots.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked in bewilderment.

“Getting you to bed” Arthur said as it was obvious.

“… But it’s _your_ bed” Merlin shyly pointed out.

“Which means is the most comfortable in the castle” the blond gave him a small smirk, “And you look like you could sleep for a thousand years” he gestured to Merlin, “Get in”

Still feeling reluctant, the raven hesitantly got under the warm bed covers, and he couldn’t help the small sigh of relief that escaped him when he felt the soft mattress begun to lull him to sleep.

“Thank you” Merlin murmured to Arthur, his eyelids feeling heavy.

“Anytime” the blond whispered, voice already sounding far away-

And if he felt a light kiss being pressed to his forehead when his eyes closed….

Merlin kept it to himself, simply allowing a small smile to grace his lips before finally giving in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting my sleep-deprivation into Merlin? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> (Don’t worry I’ve been taking care of myself by napping)


End file.
